I'M BACK!
by Soaha
Summary: Ed gets sent on a 1year military mission...without Al.When he dosen't return, Ed is proclaimed dead... or is he really? GW xover full summary inside. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

HI! This is my first Full Metal Alchemist fic. So bear with me! I don't own FMA. Not that I don't try……. Crossover with GW. GW also not mine.

Summary: Ed got sent on a 1-year military trip on his own when he was 12. When he didn't come back, Colonel Roy Mustang sent out search parties. 3 fruitless months later, Edward Elric was proclaimed dead. Or is he really? Set 2 years after the funeral.

-Prologue

Two figures raced down a road. Sunlight glinted off of a yard long chestnut colored braid and a smaller blonde braid. The taller of the two figures wore a long red trench coat with a black insignia on the back. He wore black clothing and white gloves. The shorter wore a black trench with the same insignia on the back except in red. He also wore all black clothing. The sun began to set and the two still raced on.

Well, that's all I have so far. Read and tell me what ya think. K? BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

This is chap 1! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Well, here we go. Btw, the disclaimer is on the last chapter. So I'm not gonna write it now. Btw, to all the people who told me that the last chapter was too short, IT'S A PROLOGUE! ITS SUPPOSED TO BE SHORT::huff huff: ok then… ON WITH THE FIC!

The boys pulled over into a side house for the night. The taller boy hung up his red coat on a nearby peg. The chestnut haired boy looked at him. "Ed, on a best guess, when are we going to reach Central?" Ed looked over. "Hmmm…. I'd say about another day Duo." Duo spread himself out on the floor and grinned. "Al is going to get a big surprise." Ed smiled to himself. "Yeah. It will be very entertaining to see the look on his face." They watched the sun set fully on the horizon.

The next morning, Ed woke up ,as usual, before Duo. He pulled on his coat and climbed to the roof of the abandoned house. He thought of the past events.

:Flashback:

Ed stared at the Colonel. The thick mission envelope was clutched tightly in his hand. "A whole year? Why?"

Mustang looked at him. "You heard me FullMetal. You are the best personnel we have for the job. Anyone else would be disastrous." Ed glared at him.

"Then why don't you send Hawkeye or go yourself?"

Mustang glared right back. "I cannot do that. This is a war FullMetal. We go where the military sends us. Right now, they send you into battle!"

Ed clutched the envelope tighter in his hand. "What about Al? I can't just leave him!" Mustang closed his eyes.

"Do you think sending a kid into battle is easy for me? I would send another older and more experienced officer if I could. But the fact is, there aren't any. You are the only one qualified for the job. I'm sorry Ed. This is out of my hands."

Ed stared at him. "I understand Colonel." He turned on his heel and left the building.

:End flashback:

Ed stared at the morning sun. 'That was the first time the colonel ever called me by my real name since I got my military name.' His mind then drifted to other memories…

:Flashback:

Ed ran across the battlefield. The dust in the air was too much. Ed started coughing into his sleeve. He saw one of his comrades' fall wounded. Ed ran over to help. He pulled the man up and started dragging him in the direction of the base. A mine blew up next to them and sent them flying. Ed was exhausted. His alchemy was taking its toll on his body. Eventually, it got to the point where it was hard for Ed to summon up his alchemy. He tried to get up and get to safety. He grabbed his comrade again and started staggering to the base. The cannonfire was too much. Ed was once again sent flying. As Ed was attempting to get up, one of the enemy soldiers threw something in his direction. It exploded in a bright flash of light.

:End flashback:

Ed smiled to himself. 'That was when I somehow got transported to Duo's world.' Duo's voice broke through his musings.

"Hey Ed! What are you doing on the roof?"

Ed leaned over the edge and looked down at his friend and traveling companion. "Thinking of what a baka you are!" he yelled back cheerfully.

Duo faked a look of hurt. "Awww….. You wound me Edward!" Both broke out laughing. Ed flipped himself over the edge of the house, landing on the ground. Ed though on how much taller he got over the last 3 years. Puberty had been kind to him. He was now the height of an average 15-year-old.

Ed looked down at Duo. "Come on shorty. We have to get on the road."

Duo glared at him. "We'll see who's short!" And Duo started chasing Ed down the road, both shaking with laughter.

They slowed their run when they saw a town on the horizon. Duo looked at Ed. "Is that it?" He asked. Ed's eyes shined with happiness.

"Yes Duo. That's Central. My home." They passed a burial ground and something caught Ed's eye. He jumped the fence and went over to the tombstone. Duo looked over.

"What are you looking at Ed?" He too jumped the fence. Both their eyes widened at the name engraved on the headstone.

Here lies Edward Elric

The 'FullMetal' Alchemist

Killed in the line on duty

He will greatly be missed

It then listed his birth and death dates. "It's an empty grave." Ed said thoughtfully. "Most likely, when I didn't return, they proclaimed me dead." He started laughing. Duo looked at him like he was crazy. Ed stopped laughing and grinned at Duo. "All the more reason to go to Central. To tell everyone I'm not dead." They started off again.

Ed's grin only got bigger as he strolled down the familiar streets of Central. He pointed all the landmarks out to Duo. "That's where my first mission was, and that's where me and Al took Winry to get metal parts…" Duo listened intently. They stopped in front of a huge building. Ed's grin faded. "This is it. The Alchemists State Building." Ed pulled a pocket watch out of his jeans and stared at it. "I hope this will be enough proof that I'm the real me."

Duo looked at the watch. "I'm sure they'll know you."

Ed put the watch back in his jeans. "I hope so Duo. I sure hope so." They walked up the stairs.

Bwahahahahah! Cliffie! I am so evil…. I guess ya all have ta wait till I get the next chapter up. Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody. If you liked the first chapter of this fic, you can find

the rest of it and others I have written on my other site. I have all the

details and the url on my user lookup. Also, Please

use the e-mail I listed to contact me. Thanks!


End file.
